backyardigansfandomcom-20200223-history
The Masked Retriever
The Masked Retriever is an episode of The Backyardigans from season three. Characters Present *Uniqua *Tasha *Austin *Pablo *Tyrone *Toronado Summary Uniqua loves her job as a librarian in Viejo, California. But when Don Austin (the most important person in Viejo) doesn't return an overdue book, Uniqua becomes the Masked Retriever, savior of library books. Can the Masked Retriever get back the library book and find out why Austin doesn't want to give it back? Plot Uniqua is in the backyard stacking books on the picnic table. She introduces herself as the librarian of the public library in Viejo, California. She explains to the viewer that you can check out books at the library and that, if one is overdue and the person who checked it out doesn't return it, she disguises herself as "The Masked Retriever", a mysterious heroine who always gets overdue books back on time. She sings the song The Masked Retriever. The backyard transforms into the town of Viejo, California. Uniqua walks into a tan building, the local library. She opens the door and walks inside. She begins to stamp books at her desk when Tasha walks into the library with a stack of books. She returns them to Uniqua and starts to sing I Love the Library after Uniqua compliments her on returning her books right on time. Tasha asks where the book The Case of the Climbing Cat, by Cynthia Rylant, is located because she could not find it in the fiction section. Uniqua looks for a form saying who has the book already and realizes that Don Austin, the richest and most important person in Viejo, checked out the book last week. Uniqua is surprised when she finds out that it is overdue. She explains to Tasha what has happened until the conversation is interrupted by the sound of Don Austin's carriage driving by. Uniqua rushes outside and tells him that his book is overdue. Coincidentally, Austin is currently reading the book. Austin yells "It's overdue? I DON'T CARE!" and briefly tells Uniqua that he will not return the book. He rides in his carriage back to his giant house. Uniqua and Tasha begin to sing I'm Going To Get That Book Back. Uniqua and Tasha walk back into the library and Uniqua discusses that she will get the book back. Tasha suggests that The Masked Retriever could get the book back. When Tasha walks behind a bookcase, Uniqua goes to her undergound dressing area to dress as The Masked Retriever. Austin's guards, Tyrone and Pablo, are standing at the gate just in front of Don Austin's house. Tyrone tells Pablo that instead of watching out for the librarian, they should watch out for The Masked Retriever. Pablo does not know who The Masked Retriever is, so Tyrone tells him that she is a heroine who always gets overdue books back no matter how long it takes. Pablo goes inside to patrol as Tyrone walks around the house. Uniqua rides on her black stallion, Toronado, to the house. She hides behind a corner and tells Toronado that when she whistles, that he will pick her up at Don Austin' study. Uniqua runs to the gate when Tyrone's back is turned and enters the building. Tyrone hears the gate close and walks over to it at the sight of a black checkmark. Tyrone immediately knows that The Masked Retriever has entered the building. Uniqua sneaks into Austin's study as Pablo tells Austin about The Masked Retriever. Austin tells Pablo that he does not care about the retriever and that they are leaving for Mexico that night. He calls Tyrone and tells him to set up the carriage, and that when he enters the carriage and will order Tyrone and Pablo to head for Mexico. Austin walks off. Uniqua overheard the conversation and whistles for Toronado so she can catch up to the carriage. Toronado runs up to the window. Uniqua hops out and on to Toronado's saddle. She and the horse set off. The camera turns to Austin, in the carriage. He looks out the window and spots the Masked Retriever riding on Toronado. He yells for the guards to make the horses carrying the carriage run faster. Pablo and Tyrone do so. Uniqua jumps on to the two horses and stops the carriage from going anywhere. Austin grabs his book and runs into the top floor of a small abandoned house. Austin resumes reading his book as Uniqua jumps from ledge to ledge as she tries to get the book back. Uniqua enters the opening in the top floor and angrily approaches Austin. Austin is cornered and scared. He shouts "No! Leave me alone!" as he sadly admits that he is not finished with the book. Uniqua pauses and does not threaten him. Uniqua asks him if his statement is true, and Austin explains to her that it is 20 pages long and he is only on page 10. Uniqua tells him that one solution is to renew the book. Don Austin asks her what that means, and Uniqua explains that it is a way to have more time to read it, but the librarian will only renew it if she stamps it. Austin blinks and says "Thank you.", but he realizes that Uniqua is gone. He looks out the window and sees Uniqua riding Toronado back to the library in the distance. Uniqua returns to the library and takes off her Masked Retriever disguise. She tells Tasha that the book will probably be back today, just as the sound of horses interrupts the conversation. The guards open the door and announce that Don Austin will enter the library. Austin tells Uniqua that he wants to renew his book. Uniqua renews it and starts to sing ''A Happy, Happy Ending. ''Uniqua asks Austin how he knew about renewing books. Austin answers her by asking "Have you ever heard of.....The Masked Retriever?". Just then, Uniqua's stomach rumbles and she invites everyone to her house for vegetable quesadillas. Viejo turns back into the backyard and they all sing the ending song. They enter Uniqua's house. Uniqua opens the previously closed door and shouts "I am the Masked Retriever!". See Also *﻿The Masked Retriever Transcript *The Masked Retriever (song) *I Love the Library *I'm Going To Get That Book Back *A Happy, Happy Ending Category:Episodes Category:Season 3